Dusk to Dawn
by DerpPaws-McReedus-Caryl-LOVER
Summary: CARYL drabble series. Some METH drabbles too. - Rated M for violence, strong language and sexual content.
1. Cross the Line

**A/N:: Ok. Wellll, me and Yazzy x, my big ol' buddy girl ;D, we're taking and I thought since we'll, i've been having a LOT of free time lately and don't want to speed with 'Sophia?' and 'Got a Problem?' too much, i'd do a drabble series! She thought it was a good idea, I thought it was and well, WA LA. DRABBLE SERIES.**

**Ok, just so ya'll know, this IS a Caryl drabble series, but I CAN do SOME Meth (Merle/Beth) drabbles if liked. :) Since I will be accepting requests, I ain't no good at getting ideas myself, and we'll decided to accept requests from the readers and so on. So I will make sure to for-fill ALL requests requested... ;P**

**Anyways, this first one is a CARYL drabble...where Daryl get's jealous of Tyresse rubbing up against his woman, Carol...well the woman he secretly wishes to have. :D ~ This drabble is dedicated to Yazzy x who came up with this idea, haha..because I was empty-minded and asked for some help about it..and once again, WA LA. Yazzy comes to the rescue! **

**Anyways, here we go. Drabble one.**

* * *

_Story one...Cross the line._

You know that feeling? The feeling you didn't take the chance when you should? And now it's too late? Because of your one mistake? Well, for Daryl Dixon he was feeling that. You can call it regret, shame, but he won't admit any. He was having s great day so far, woke up to a good breakfest of eggs made by his favorite lady and cell-mate Carol. Ever since the woodbury folk moved it, Daryl had to join in a cell with someone and the only person he would be ok with was Carol, she was even surprised when he came in and put his stuff on the upper bunk, his bunk, and just nodded to her. And she only smiled. And now after his hunt, his successful hunt of two big healthy bucks, he comes back with pride to stop dead in his tracks.

Walking the premieter with Carol, was Tyresse. One of the woodbury fuckers who was declined to staying at the prison before joining the fucked up governor and now, here she was, talking and laughing to the big asshole's words, what the fuck was he saying that could crack her up so hard? He growled, half shoving the deer into Glenn's hands and stomping off to a very happy Carol and a very close Tyresse. He narrowed his eyes, Tyresse was a inch to close to her face, his woman's face...wait what? HIS woman...it sounded good though, fit her, he smirked evily, HIS woman, yes, HIS WOMAN.

He growled as he reached them and yanked Tyresse away from her, she squealed with the contact, not wanting a fight to break out but at the same time suprised for Daryl standing up for her, she watched as the two, now pissed off, men got into eachother's face with a scowl.

Daryl looked into his eyes with daggers, "the fuck ya doin' so close to 'er?"

Tyresse smirked, "sorry asshole, but I think she isn't yours"

Daryl hissed at the comment and bunched his fists, "aye, fuck off man. She wouldn' go for ya if she HAD to!"

Tyresse laughed half-heartedly, "you can't decide for her. Man, she can love who she fucking wants"

"And ya sayin' she would love ya? Better luck with a hag!" Daryl grunted.

Tyresse was about to swing his fist when Carol stepped up and touched his arm. He looked at it and lowered it like a gentlemen, smiling at her, "sorry Carol"

She smiled at him and sighed, "just stop this please. I've had enough" And with that she walked away, Tyreese scambling after her like a lost puppy.

Daryl stood there, realising this is what jealousy felt like, and what regret feels like too...he looked at his feet, had he fucked up? Was she pissed at him?

* * *

Tyresse helped Carol inside, she looked at him, "thank you for not hitting him. He is just hot-headed, sorry he got to you"

Tyresse smiled, "nah, it's fine. It seems he's just trying to stick up for you, I think he might like you" Tyresse whispered the last part with a wink and she frowned,

"No, thats not Daryl. Daryl doesn't like me" she smiled forcefully, "he's just being nice"

Tyresse just shrugged, "all right, see you later" with one last glance, he took off towards the direction of his cell. She smiled, watching him go. Daryl didn't like her, but he did. Maybe she had a chance?

* * *

Daryl paced like a frantic tiger, what had he done? She had been avoiding him all day and he was full on feeling regret now, pure whole regret and it was killing him. He didn't know why she was avoiding him, maybe he upset her with his actions, was she in a relationshop with Tyresse and he interupted something...he stopped and thought about that, hell if that was true he needed to find out. His mind was burning at the thought, he gasped, he needed to find out.

He relieved himself from watch and headed to their cell where he KNEW she would be and sure enough she was there.

She could sense him here, his smell, she knew it was him, his smell and only his, "what is it Daryl?"

He looked at her, she was putting away clean laundry with her back to him, he smiled, she had a way to know it was him and it make his heart flutter, wait what the fuck? "uh, are ya mad at me?" he just let it slip out without knowing, it was the burning question, but the one on fire was coming up next...

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him with a smile, "no, just disappointed"

He sagged, "why?" he inched closer, was it because he interrupted their little alone time? He HAD to know.

She shook her head and stopped putting things away. She turned fully to him and looked into his eyes, "nothing was going on, he just asked to go on a walk with me. nothing was happening, Daryl"

"So ya not with 'im?" He asked, suddently relaxed.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head violently with a hint of disgust, "What? No. There is only one man I would be with"

Daryl froze and his eyes narrowed, "who?"

She looked at her feet, "you, Daryl. Ok? It's YOU!" She sighed, she finally said it and here he was, just looking at her.

"Really?" He asked, smirking. She nodded slowly and he came closer to her, taking her hands in his and making her look at him, "good" he muttered and with that he kissed her, it was their first kiss, awkward and un-certain, but if you asked Carol, it was the best damn kiss ever.

* * *

**A/N:: Ok, first drabbles are always slow and not that good...well, mine are atleast, because its a beginning, not really good...I guess, if you understand my reasonings here..maybe not...haha, sorry.**

**Anyways, thanks to all. And thank you Yazzy, hope this is what you we're looking for!**


	2. Intoxicating

**A/N:: Thank you all for the support and reviews for the first drabble, I was surprised you guys actually liked it...I mean, it wasn't that good and it was really really shortttt. Glad I didn't get no trolls though, phew, was worried sick about that. :)**

**Anyways, I said I WOULD do METH requests..because well I ship it, why not? Beth/Merle...its good stuff. Anyways, I got a METH request, so WANRING...If you DON'T ship/like METH, please please please don't read unless you know you will review nicely about it, don't like it, don't read please. ;) Sorry, had past trouble about this kind of problems...anyways,**

**This is a request from the amazing and sweet Athlete Girl who wanted one where Merle is secertly watching Beth take showers...I hope I did this justice~~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dreams I have... o.o you don't even wanna know...**

* * *

_Story two...Intoxicating_

Two weeks. He had been watching her for half a month, every night. It was just too intoxicating, her smell, her eyes, her hair, her voice, her touch...Oh, her touch, her sweet gentle small touch, the one he wished to have touch him in places no one would, the one he wished touched him like they did in his dreams. The dreams where he woke up in a deep sweat, panting and having a raging hard on. Those nights, he always wished for HER to help out his problem growing in his pelvis. Painful, and he would always have to get off by just thinking of her. It wasn't enough, he needed to touch her, see her, smell her. Underneath him, yes, that was it.

It was a true honest mistake, the first time. It had been a very long day, it started with hunting with Daryl, and lately Daryl had been in a fowl mood. Ever since the night he yelled the most horriable thing at Carol, she had been avoiding him, ignoring him, saying she didn't need him, so he had become in a shell again, sticking to himself, even away from his own brother, fowl and rude, cussing and threatening, it only made it worse on hunts. Having to stick with a fowl-mooded man was not good, not good at all. By the time they got back, Merle was practically running from his younger brother, but then he had to work with Rick to get rid of a herd, not a normal dozen or two herd, but a full on five dozen herd and it sucked. Glenn, Maggie and Carol had been holding the falling fence up while Rick, Daryl, Merle and Carl killed walker after walker, stabbing their faces with knives and crow bars, blood going everywhere. And by the end of the day, they we're all covered in muck and blood and stunk like shit. Daryl and Carol we're still avoiding eachother with pissy moods and after everyone took their showers. Merle was taking his, he always took his last because he didn't want anyone to see his scars, mostly everyone has seen Daryl scars, -Carol knows where each one is and what happened to get each- and so he doesn't have much to hide, but no one has seen anything more of Merle than his arms and face, never his legs either. He was shy about then, afriad, so he takes his last. And right when he got to the showers, he locked the door and then heard a noise. A hum, humming, light lyrics being softly whispered through the water fall. Beth. Beth was taking her shower right now, he froze. Then got a idea, he had been stalking that girl for a while now, mildly in love with her, but never going to admit it, truely he felt like a creep, standing there and knowing she was naked and wet just behind a curtain. So he took the chance, got greedy and used his hunter instincts, getting closer, he peeked over the side of the stall next to hers and watched her, having to bite on his hand to hold back the moan. He felt dirty, but when does he not? He's Merle fucking Dixon, he would take home sluts and fuck them in front of his own baby brother, no hesitation, and here he was, watching the one girl he wished to love, actually love and he felt _dirty_. Damn, he was for sure going to be pussy whipped.

He knew he had to, what harm would it do? So he closed his eyes, listening to her sing and un-buttoned his pants. He took himself in his hands and slowly started running his hand up and down, increasing the speed as he watched her wash her breasts, them bobbing as she stroked the soap up and under them, his eyes rolled back and as quick as he started, he cummed all over the floor, groaning softly as he did. He looked up as the water turned off, cussing silently, he silently closed his curtain as she got dressed and left. This was something he needed to do again. He took his shower, cleaned the cum off the floor, dressed and got to bed. The whole night thinking of the moment he had in the bathroom. It felt so wrong, it felt so right...damn, he was for sure, pussy whipped, or would be atleast, hopefully.

And now here he stood, doing the same thing for half a month and never got the courage to just walk into the shower with her. But why would he? She would yell at him, reject him, cry that he's going to hurt her, then he would be screwed. Between her father and her, he was more scared of her actions. He sighed, this was never going to happen unless he wanted to get ruined with her. But then he heard it, just as he came, he heard a smack a thump then a squeal and the groans and whimpers. His head snapped up and on instinct he pushed himself back inside his jeans, zipped them and pull the curtain aside of the shower stall she was in. There on the ground, wet and naked, was Beth. She was holding her elbow and when she saw him, her eyes went wide and she started to cover herself. Merle looked away embarressed, shit. "Are ya ok?"

"I just slipped, i'm fine..what-what are you doing here?" She asked, stunned senseless she was started to stutter.

"I uh..came ta take a shower..." he looked at his feet, suddently wishing to be dead.

Beth closed the curtain, "I didn't hear the door open and close"

Merle stopped, he was just heading to leave when she spoke up, "ya didn't hear me"

He heard the water turn off and the tower handing on the stall wall disappeared and before he knew it, she was standing in front of him with only a towel between her naked form and him. He gulped as she narrowed her eyes, hissing, "you we're spying on me!"

"sorry..I...you we're...I was a accident...month ago...well..." he stumbled on his words as he looked away, looking everywhere but at her.

"Merle Dixon! You shouldn't be watching me in the shower!" She put her hands on her hips, giving him a angry look...a fake one.

Merle kicked the dirty tile floor and grumbled, "ya too damn pretty"

She smiled shyly looking away, "thank you, but how long have you been doing this?"

"half a month" he whispered softly, embarressed at his confession. She gasped. He looked up at her his eyes pleading, "M'sorry. Don't tell ya daddy, he'd kill me! I'll stop"

Beth got closer, "do you like me Merle? Like really like me...like love me?" she asked, her head tilted.

He looked into her eyes, fuck ya, "ur, yea"

Beth grinned softly, "good, because I like..love you too!" and before he could say anything else, she was on him, kissing him hard and dominately and before they knew it, they we're in a tongue battle. That was when Carol and Daryl came in, their eyes we're wide and they looked like they we're guilty. The room was suddenly filled with a awkward silence.

Daryl cleared his throat, "uhh, Merle, what the fuck ya doin'?"

"Could ask ya the same thing Darlena" he smirked, eyeing the way Carol's shirt was wrinkled and Daryl's shirt buttons we're half un-buttoned.

Daryl growled, "shut the fuck up. Why ya messin' with Beth?"

Carol walked over to Beth, 'Beth honey, are you ok?"

Beth nodded, smiling at Carol, "I am. Thanks, Merle was just helping me, I slipped"

Carol sighed and smiled, "good thing you didn't get hurt!"

"Well Merle was there to help if I was!" Beth reassured her, looking over at the Dixon bros who was wrestling on the floor, yelling and cussing and tackling. Carol laughed, "let's go get OUR boys" Beth nodded with a grin, remembering she wasn't changed, she took her clothes, changed and when she came back out, she smiled at Merle who was waiting for her, Daryl and Carol we're already in a shower stall TOGETHER, Carol giggling and Daryl...growling!? Her eyes went wide when she realised what they we're doing, Merle was grinning like a fool and she just followed him out, aware of the grunts and screams of names.

* * *

**A/N:: OK, hope you like...sorry i've been depressed lately over RL stuff...some of you might know why, some not, so yeah.**

**anyways, thank you all...hope I did this well, I tore my foot muscle at practice about a week ago, its still sore, hurts and distracts me...so idk why i'm telling you this, oh yeah, sorry bout the wait, haha. ;P**

**Thank you Kaye, Future Mrs. Riggs and Yazzy x! oh and GIANT HUGS AND THANKS to Obessedwithstabler, LOVE YOU GIRL! :D**

**requests are welcomed, and grately needed, i'm empty. so yeah, thanks to all, review nicely, my heart is fragile right now.**


	3. Ain't Alone

**A/N:: Thank you all for the continued support, I have 5 requests to for-fill. :) but keep them coming, i'll do my best, but lately I twisted my left wrist and it got swollen and purple and my ankle is like sprained and all, so its messed up. So it hurts to do things, hard to write and hard to walk and well...hurts to move lately. ;)**

**This one goes to Mrs. Future Riggs who wanted one where it's Sophia's birthday and Carol is really upset and Daryl comforts her about it. So I hope I did this right girl! :D**

**Thank you and remember to review, don't read unless you want too. please. Oh and the song written in this, I made it up myself...so if it sucks, whatever, but you like it, thanks, I did my best and I really like it so woohoo for me. ;)**

* * *

Chapter three...ain't alone

This just wasn't her day. First she woke up to be told by the damn calender, that Hershal insisted putting up, that it was Sophia's birthday and now while cooking eggs, she burned herself and was running her aching hand under soem cool water, she sighed, aware of the tears springing in her eyes to be let out, but she refused. She turned off the water, smiling to Beth, "honey, can you take breakfest?"

Beth nodded, "sure, is your hand alright?"

Carol chuckled "yeah. Happened a lot before, don't worry. I've had worse" Beth smiled as Carol left, she hurried and made her way outside to a watch tower, rounding the corner, she sat down against it, looking outside the fence, tears flowing down her face already. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried, after the longest time, she finally let it all out, as hard as she could. She never noticed the shy hunter watching her.

She missed her little girl, today she would be fourteen years old, she was growing up but she wasn't here to do so. Why did she have to lose her? Her life was already living in hell, why did this have to happen. She has nothing left to love or be loved by. Sophia was the only one and it killed her to be sitting here, speading her little girl's birthday in sorrow of her death. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. She clasped her hands and whispered the words she thought, "oh dear Lord, I wish to spend the days with my little girl, but she has gone to join you in Heaven. I miss you but she would want me to live on. I know she was the only one who really loved me, but I won't give up, i'll live for her. She won't want me to die because of her, i'll live for her and hope she watches over me and knows i'm doing this for her. Give her my love and a happy birthday, amen" she opened her eyes and right in front of her was Daryl.

She wiped her eyes and looked away, muttering, "sorry, I-I just wanted to pray for my girl, it-its her birthday" she sniffled and gave him a weak sad smile. He shook his head, "I know" he whispered to her in a voice she never heard but she didn't protest.

"Ya know ya ain't alone" he rasped to her, looking at his shoes.

Carol looked up at him, tilting her head, "what?"

Daryl kicked the dirt, suddently loosing his bravery, now he just wanted to run off, "uh, I said ya ain't alone. Ya got everyone in the prison here for ya" he made up a excuse, he meant that she had him but she didn't catch that and by the time she asked what he meant, he couldn't tell her in fear of rejection.

Carol sighed, "yeah. But they don't understand"

Daryl sat down, he was already in this, why not do this, its only Carol, "ya got me, ok Carol? Ya got me. I ain't much but I understand what ya feelin', ya know that"

Carol looked at him as he hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders, she smiled and leaned into his touch, "thank you Daryl"

He scoffed, "ain't nothin' woman. Now tell me somethin', somethin' ya need to say"

Carol nodded, "on Sophia's 10th birthday, she wanted to get tattoos. I told her, but she wanted just a temporary tattoo but she wanted me to get one too. So we went to a tattoo parlor, Ed was in jail, so she got a temporary tattoo of a butterfly on her neck. I told her I didn't want one but she told me it was her birthday and she wanted me too. So I got a tattoo, a permanant tattoo on my lower back of a cross with spread wings with the words 'split paths' after a song I wrote in college that was a big hit. Its still here, Ed never saw it, I made sure of it"

Daryl nodded, aware of the new information he just learned of her, he looked behind her at her back, the part of her back just above that ass of hers, boy did he want to see it. He looked back at her, "Split Paths? I think i've heard of that song. Is it somethin' 'bout a girl tryin' to help a broken boy learn to love?"

Carol nodded and smiled, "yes, that's exactly what its about. Where did you hear it?"

"Radio. That was my favorite song back in college" he smiled, "ya did a good job of it, how did it go 'gain?"

She smiled, glad to have him with her, "you asking me to sing to you?"

He blushed at her words, looking away, "I forget how it goes. Ya can write it done"

Carol chuckled, "don't get worked up, I was just teasing. I don't got paper" she took out a knife-sharpened pencil from her pocket and smiled, "you got paper, I will write it down" he nodded and took a picture that was stuck at a place inside his crossbow, it was a picture of him and Merle with their prize buck they caught on their first hunt. Smiles on their faces, real smiles, not half-smiles but full on ear-to-ear grins and eye-reaching smiles, full of happiness and love. She looked at the picture, he looked handsome just like he does now, she turned it over and wrote the lyrics on it. She knew he was keeping this picture, he would keep the song too.

_the hole that you dug  
the wall that you built  
it all stopped you from  
the things that you think_

_your voice, your eyes,_  
_all rasped and narrowed,_  
_hidden from the fear_  
_the beauty behind_

_you say you need no one_  
_in this redneck accent of yours_  
_bangs in your face and blue eyes averted_  
_but I just smile and tell you 'we care'_

_you avoid me, you yell at me_  
_but I don't care, I forgive you_  
_you've been through hell and back_  
_nothing you say it meant, I know that much_

_you always say sorry, in your own ways,_  
_not the actually words, but maybe with a nod_  
_or a certain stare that flicks in your eyes_  
_your something more than trash_

_your worth a lot, worth the roads you walk,_  
_the paths you split with your past,_  
_it all makes you, and you are you,_  
_your perfect. Your unique, see it like I do_  
_I can show you love, I can show you care,_  
_you've never felt it, but you will_  
_if you just let me in,_

_i'll fix the broken for you,_  
_i'll mend the scars and bend the tar,_  
_i'll let you know what your worth,_  
_just let me in and i'll make you feel good_

She blushed when she gave him the paper, he read it and hummed before folding it up and putting it back in the place it was on his crossbow. He looked up at her and she was smiling, "thanks Daryl! You really helped me here"

Daryl kicked the ground, turning red, "ain't nothin'. Happy Birthday to yer 'Phia" he whispered the last bit, but she heard loud and clear, smiling as she touched his arm. He didn't flinch, not tonight, not since it was Sophia's birthday, that's the last thing he would do at a time like this.

She sighed, "I guess we better get back now. Don't loose that paper"

Daryl grinned, "I won't" as they went inside, she smiled at him as she left to go cook lunch, it was already lunch time...wow. Before they went their seperate words, Carol smirked at him, "song reminds me of you and me, huh?" and before he could answer, she left, leaving a wide-eyed Daryl to think about what she said. "Dammit woman" he groaned before walking off, didn't he have to hunt?

* * *

**A/N:: Ok. Sorry I know, that is OFFLY SHORT, but i'm in pain and it hurts, so I couldn't write much...and I started it off fast, so their hardly was a lot to do. :) but I hope you like, thank you Future Mrs. Riggs, i hope your request turned out as liked!**

**Have a great day and CARYL ON! Dead squirrels to you all, remember to read & review. More on the way!**


	4. Cross Necklace

**A/N:: This one goes out to my crazy beautiful cat-lover bestie Megan, (who LOVES things that make me cry...) who wanted one where Carol get's but on a spot that can't be cut off and Daryl has to put her out, and yeahhhh. Sad by hey this is Megan, she loves sad things...why? WHO THE FUCK KNOWS. BUT I'M GONNA CHASE HER AFTER THIS AND STUFF A DEAD SQUIRREL DOWN HER THROAT AND A ARROW UP HER ASS...ok, rant done, but yes, this is a VERY sad one, you've been warned. Get the tissues, major character death and despression...but it's not exactly how she asked it, like she get's bit but he doesn't find her with the bite, like...well, you'll see.**

**oh, also, Megan wanted the sad Caryl song 'Hymn for the missing' by Red, to be used with this one, so brace yourselfs, it just got a whole fucking lot sadder. Dammit Megan...*cough* anyways, let's start this, already in pain from my sprained ankle thats jacked up and i'm crying as I write this...so let's GO. Writing down...with tears down my face. woop woop. sad Caryl...agjfrngjrer, *weeps***

**Dedicated to Megan (of course, I love her as a sister and won't see her for a while...so sad) and to Yazzy x...because well, just BECAUSEEEE.**

* * *

Peeling gashes of rotten dark green skin burns like fire, curling around the edges of the wound, black puss flowing out with dark sticky blood following, rolling down the forearm of a female walker. Blood gushing more as it moved his arm, the wound opening more. A gun shot wound inflicted by a miss spot by a panicing woman who seemed to be being chased by the female walker. It's blonde blood-stained dirty hair falling out and his teeth cracking at times as it chopped, making its hunger obvious as it looked it's prey over again, yellow clouded eyes scanning the horrified woman as she let a paralyzed scream out that only made the walker want her more, shuffling it's rotten feet as the gash spread once again. The woman dropped her gun, out of bullets as she tried to pull out her knife, it was stuck on her belt, fuck. The woman growled as it neared her. Where was the wizzing sound of a arrow to come and kill the demon trying to eat her and save her from this horror? Where was HE? Where was the gruff sound of a pissed redneck saving the woman who had become his best friend. Where was the shy hunter who saves her ass every time? Where was the jealous sonuvabitch who had scars like her? Where was the man of her every dream? Where was the man who she loved deeply, but he didn't know? Where was HE?

A high pitch squeal ripped the air with horror and dispair as skin ripps and tears, blood squirting and oozing, pain ripping and zipping through the soul of a paniced scared woman awaiting her knight in armor to save her, but this time it was too late. The man she had been waiting for had not shown and the damage was done, this was the moment it happened, really happened. The skin of her forearm burned with unwanted sensations of pain and fury as it fired up a tornado, blood still going. It was too late.

Time was passing quickly as she took her buck knife and stabbing the walker in the shoulder with the knife, tick tock tick tock. Time was leaving, it could already be too late as she went to the ground with the demon of her wounds, she grunted heavily as she took the knife out and stabbed the walker over and over in the head, she screamed and had tears following, blood spraying, her own blood coming from her wound. She got up and fell back, her arm spasming with agony. She cried with pain as rushes of agony took her again. She tried to get up but the weight of the situation took her lower, the time was running out! Tick tock, tick tock. No no no. She couldn't let this happen. She got up with a paralyzing cry and wiped her knife off on her pants in a hurry to get the walker blood off. When it was clean of blood, she lined it up with her injuried arm, inches above the wound, in the space right between the wrist and elbow. She took a deep breath and brought the weapon down, pain seeking through as pain sprayed and agony scratched her, she scream out over and over, hot tears flowing and blood dripping off her wound. She took it down again, then again, a few more times. She was getting dizzy, tipsy from the pain. She took a deep breath, droping the knife and kicking her lost limb away from her, she gasped in pain again, agony taking her as she scrambled to rip a piece of her shirt off. She put pressure on the stump with the shirt piece, gritting her teeth with pain once again, she took deep breaths and fumbled to wrap it around what was left of her arm, she sighed as she used her teeth to tie it in a knot.

She fell back, her head hitting cold cement walls as she laid back, her head spinning and her mind racing, she doubled over and threw up everything in her stomach, pain aching her body again as she laid back. Why didn't he come? She was getting dizzy again and she was seeing double, she gasped loudly as agony rippled her. She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep, the last thing on her mind was Daryl as she fell into a restless painful slumber.

* * *

_I tried to walk together_  
_But the night was growing dark_  
_Thought you were beside me_  
_But I reached and you were gone_

It had been one days since Carol went missing. Daryl was a mess, he thought she was beside her that afternoon, running with him to the watch tower but she had got split, chased by walkers into a place he didn't know of. He had cried, cried over her like he did with Merle. He pulled away hard, barking at anyone and everyone, blaming himself for her lost soul. But he knew this time she wasn't out there alive. He knew she couldn't of survived that. If anything, she's a walker out there. But he still wanted to search, to make sure. He would look in the tombs every afternoon when no one knew, searching till it got too dark.

But day one was horriable, there was no one our there for him to live for, no one who cared for him like he cared for them. Hell, no one he really cared about lived anymore! Fuck the group, he hadn't cared a drop for them as much as he did for Merle or Carol. Rick, yeah he was his partner in crime, but he would leave him without a second thought or sorrowful moment. No sad good-bye, he still flinched when Rick touched him or tensed when he got too close.

_Sometimes I hear you calling_  
_From some lost and distant shore_  
_I hear you crying softly for the way it was before_

Sometimes, at night, he thinks he can hear Carol, hear her calling his name desperately asking him to find her, after he would search he would lay down only to be greeted with a haunted terrified voice that would ask for help, call him out with despair and pleads. Then a voice of his father telling him what all he did wrong, he didn't save Merle, didn't save whoever that bitch Carol was, didn't do anything. He was worthless as always. He pulled away more each night, believing his father but Carol's depressing screams and cries for him wouldn't leave his every dream. What had he done? He would cry before finally falling into a sorrowful sleep.

_Where are you now?  
Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?  
Are you alone?  
Are you afraid?_

Day two was even worse than the first, he would not let anyone get close, he even aimed his crossbow at a few people, including Glenn, he would shoot near by others to scare them off. He would shout and flip them off, glaring daggers, daring them to come closer. He would still hunt, every morning he woke up with a haunted look on his face. Every night he usually had nightmares, he would shout for Carol and thrash around but she wasn't here anymore. He would leave and drop off meat at the foot of the watch tower for morning watch for them to bring in, he still fed them but he also fed himself, he wouldn't eat anything they gave him and they stopped bringing him food soon after they realized when he was doing. No one could get to him anymore, not even Rick. Glenn once tried to see if bringing Judith would help but it didn't, it made him more pissed. He spead most the day watching out at the trees and just thinking, other times taking his anger out on walkers and stabbing his make-shift bed with his knife. He had moved to the far watch tower, the other tower they didn't use. They had a sex tower they didn't use and this one, the one they didn't clean out. He cleaned it out and bedded down in it.

_Are you searching for me?_  
_Why did you go? I had to stay_  
_Now I'm reaching for you_  
_Will you wait? will you wait?_  
_Will I see you again?_

By the afternoon it was getting hard, he got his crossbow and walked off to the tombs, in search of the woman he truely loved, the woman he never got to tell he loved. He entered with his knife at aim, crossbow on his shoulder. Looking around, he walked down halls till he entered a cell block he hadn't search yet. He heard something, shuffling, like feet being slid on the ground, not walker, not walking at all. But just someone rubbing their feet across the metal. He got his crossbow out and put his knife away, inching closer to the noise, when he rounded the corner and entered the cell. He dropped his crossbow and his eyes went wide.

_You took it with you when you left_  
_These scars are just a trace_  
_Now it wanders lost and wounded_  
_This heart that I misplaced_

"Carol?" he whispered as he moved closer, kneeling down beside her. Her eyes flickered open, she groaned, shutting her eyes tight. She was in pain, there was blood everywhere, she was so pale, her forearm was missing, he thought for a moment, fiquring out what had happened, he sighed, why hadn't he been here. She lost a lot of blood. He watched her shallow slow breathing, she wasn;t doing good.

Her voice came out raspy and soft, "D-Daryl, it's too la-late. You ne-need to put-ut me, put me down.." blood was dripping from the side of her mouth and hot tears ran down her blooded hurt face, her eyes never opened again, "pl-please don't let m-me suffer"

"Ya gonna live!" He said, tears spring at his own eyes, he found her but she was suffering. Dying. What had he done? This was his own fault.

Carol weakly shook her head once and gathered all her left strength to open her eyes and look at him again, "I-I won't make it, Daryl, pl-please. Do this f-for me. I want-ant it to be...be you" she begged him weakly. Pain hitting her, she had started to get a fever a few moments before he came in, it had been too late, "I-I got a fe-fever"

Daryl was broke, she had a fever, it was too late, she wanted him to put her down. Tears started flowing down his face hard. This was it. He failed her and she had to go. Why couldn't he had made sure she was following before sprinting off? "Carol, i'm so sorry" he muttered.

Carol reached out for him and he took her head and squeezed it. She smiled, her eyes closed tighter, "do-don't be. I love you Da-Daryl and I al-always will"

"I love ya woman, please don' forget me" he put his forehead to the back of her palm, then kissed it softly, tears falling from his face onto her.

"I ne-never will. I will al-always be with you, in-in your heart. Do-don't forget me either pl-please" he could feel the pain in her voice, both from her words and her condition.

He shook his head softly, "woman ya the only one I will ever love. I ain't gonna go to no one else. Watch over me?" he looked at her paler face, god, he loved her.

She let a small smile inch, "I will. You-youre guardian an-angel" he nodded and she continued with a sad voice, "I gu-guess, my nine li-lives have ended"

"Ya so clumsy, ya used them all woman" he chuckled before feeling sorrow fill him again, looking at her face closer, trying to remember everything. He heard her grunt as she reached up to touch her cross, "take it"

"What?" He tilted his head as she spoke again, "take m-my cross and we-wear it. A pi-piece of me" he nodded and gently unhooked the necklace from her body, holding it in his hand, "Carol..." she shushed him and smiled, huming softly, "thank you f-for everything Dary-Daryl, now pl-please put m-me down before I-I turn, i'm w-weak"

He nodded and took out his gun, putting it to his temple. He hesitanted then took it away, kissing her lips softly, she feebly returned it and he let it linger before pulling away, "I love ya woman. I will have ya cross forever till I die to join ya"

She nodded slowly, "i'll be wai-waiting and wat-tching you. I love yo-you so much" she whispered, he sighed, "sorry Carol this happened" his voice was a whisper and in the next moment a shot rang out and she was gone. He looked at her for a while, just sat and watched her body. He took a sheet from the bunk beside him and wrapped it around her, putting his gun away and his crossbow on his shoulder. He picked up her limp body and carried her outside where he put her down. He looked around and started digging a grave outside the fence where T-Dog and Lori lay...and the mistaken grave for her other disappearance. After he was done, he put her in and filled it, putting Cherokee Rose's all around the grave and said last words to her, "I loved ya woman and I always will. I never got to tell ya it till it was too late and i'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I didn' save ya, I tried, I tried my hardest. I have the cross, 'm gonna wear it every day, never take it off for ya. Ya better be watchin' over me 'cause when I die I hope to see ya again and show ya how much I missed ya. I never will forget ya and I never will move on. Ya the only one I ever wanted and i'm sorry it took me this long to show ya that, only when it was too late...i'm so sorry woman for everythin' wrong I did to ya. I love ya so damn much!" Tears poured down his face as he stood up from the grave and walked back through the gate, closing it behind him.

That day Daryl Dixon openly cried for Carol in front of everyone, mourning her and never taking off the cross necklace. Touching the necklace everytime he woke up, always visiting her grave after a hunt, praying to her at night. Daryl Dixon still regretted ever being late to tell her his feelings, but he always loved her and always will.

* * *

**A/N:: Ok, hope you like. Did this on free time! Next up, I will update Sophia since you guys need a update for it...I forgot to do it and instead updated Got a Problem which turned out great and all! haha. :) Anyways read and review, i'm crying over this...it wasn't THAT sad because I beat around the bush for it. Caryl on.**


End file.
